erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash and Pikachu
Ash and Pikachu are a duo, consisting of Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, who battled Calvin and Hobbes in Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu. They were portrayed by Brian Walters and animation, respectively, while Pikachu was voiced by Brittni Barger. Information on the rappers Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi), the main character of the Pokémon anime series, and Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ), his first and most trustworthy Pokémon, are best friends and have travelled around many different regions together, including Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, the Decolore Islands, Kalos, and Alola in an upcoming season. Though they began at a rough start, with Pikachu not being Ash's first choice of Pokémon and not caring at all for his new Trainer, they soon gained each other's trust and became extremely loyal to each other, never leaving the other's side. After fighting innumerable battles and Gym matches together, Ash gave Pikachu his consent to remain in a forest filled with other Pikachu, but Pikachu decided to stay with Ash and his friends. Lyrics Ash Ketchum is in blue and Pikachu is in yellow. Both members of the duo rapping together is in normal text 'Verse 1:' Let me Forewarn that my wild win appears a Hypno-brainer 'Cause what's a mindless little kid against a fully respected Trainer? All Fired Up with Re-Volts to send this single Shock Show-down I've seen more dose of Pallets in my First Generation hometown! Our stats are growing higher when we're traveling to Badge the win We grab more mics than Machamp, so go snatch your box, Calvin 'Cause we're fighting round the nations, representing Generations And it seems that half your battle's set in your imagination! Don't try to Torrent raps against my Squad of Blastoises! I can tell why his creator didn't want to give him voices! You're sure to lack experience when it comes to all my features So prepare to feel the power from the masses of my creatures! 'Verse 2:' How nice that you're trying to get your stuffed toy involved! You spend your life in your mind, and you clearly haven't yet evolved! And it's G.R.O.S.S. the way the parents function lower than their child! But I'd expect nothing less for a smoker! That's just wild! And you're honestly quite comical for a kid who lives in a box But your Rocket Ships just gave your life a School of Hard Knocks! I'll let Tracer search your comics if you think my show's a crime! 'Cause when my stuff comes on, I'll leave you clinging like it's bathtime! Trivia *Ash and Pikachu made a rapping and cameo appearance, respectively, in an official Epic Rap Battles of History against Charles Darwin, and were also portrayed by Brian Walters and animation, respectively. **This makes them the second characters to have been in an official ERB, after Leonardo da Vinci. ***They are the first characters to have appeared in an Epic Rap Battle by ERBofSmoshery before they appeared in an official ERB. ****Pikachu is the first character to have made a cameo appearance in an official ERB after rapping in an Epic Rap Battle by ERBofSmoshery. *****They are the first characters to become a team after not being part of a team in their official ERB. *They are the first characters to originate from an anime/manga. *They are the second duo to rap, after their opponents, Calvin and Hobbes. *They are the first team to be portrayed by one human and one animation. *They are the second team to consist of one human and one animal/creature, after their opponents, Calvin and Hobbes. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu Category:Brian Walters Category:Brittni Barger Category:ERBofSmoshery